


Undercurrent

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy finds out what Lexa means to Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrent

"We needed you and you chose your lover over us!" Octavia sneered at her. "Lincoln's death is on you too!"

Bellamy just stared at Clarke as Octavia stalked out, her venemous words having found their mark. **Him**.

Lover?

Lexa?

Suddenly it all made sense before he was lost again in a sea of confusion, hurt and finally anger.

"You...you and Lexa? You stayed because of Lexa?" He asked softly, choking over the words. _How could you stay with her and not me?_

"It...it wasn't that simple." She replied, blue eyes searching his brown ones. _I wish I could have stayed with you...I wanted to stay with you._

"It sounds simple. Did you...did you love her?" He queried, trying not to let her see the hurt, but failing. _How could you love Lexa?_

"I don't know. I think I could have...in time maybe." She answered honestly dropping her gaze. _I wish I had been able to love her like I love you._

He stared back at her uncertain at first but then the anger finally won out.  
"Clarke! Don't you remember what she did to us?! She betrayed us! She left us all to die! Because of her we had to murder all of those people! People who trusted me! Trusted us!" He yelled, voice gaining strength. _She is the reason you walked away from us...from me. Both times..._

"You think I don't know that?!" She yelled stricken the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. _I see their faces everytime I close my eyes._

"So, you just forgot?!" He replied sarcastically shaking his head internally. _How could she hurt me like this!?_

"No! Of course not! I can't ever forget! I told you it was complicated." _How can I make him understand how important he is to me?_

_￼_

"So explain it to me Clarke, because I am having a really hard time understanding this! I thought that..." he trailed off with a sigh looking away and running his hand through his hair unwilling to voice the rest of his thoughts. _How could I have thought that she cared for me? I am so stupid!_

Clarke sat down and looked at her hands.  
"I'm sorry for leaving, but I knew I could because they had you!" _And I don't deserve you. I will never in a thousand years, be able to deserve you._ "I would have come with you when you found me the first time but I was afraid Roan was going to kill you, and I...I couldn't let that happen!" She closed her eyes for a moment. "Not you too!" She paused and looked up at him willing him to believe her words. _Not you Bell, God never you..._

Bellamy relented and knelt down in front of her but still did not touch her, "Go on." _Please tell me you're going to stay this time._

She restrained herself from taking one of his hands in hers. "I was held as a prisoner in Polis for the first two weeks. Lexa didn't kill me because she needed me. Needed **Wanheda** to keep the other clans in line. I was going to refuse. I had refused. Until you showed up. Then I knew I had to stay, for our people. I had to stay because of Mt Weather. I had to make sure she kept her end of the deal because I still didn't trust her." _And because I thought she would kill you to force me to do what she wanted anyway..._

"So how did you get from not trusting her to...to maybe loving her?" _How did everything between us go so horribly wrong..._

"She was different in Polis. She wasn't the Commander, or at least not just the Commander. She was trying to make a peace treaty for us. She wanted us to be the 13th clan. She really did. But then you showed up and the Ice Queen attacked Mt Weather, and then Pike..." she trailed off. _How did everything between them go so wrong._.. "After that" She continued, "Lexa was shot by Titus while he was trying to kill me and now..."

"Now we need to find the other Nightblood to stop Ontari and the Ice Nation from killing us all anyway." He finished for her with a sigh. _Will we ever have time for more than just surviving?_

"I know you're angry at me Bellamy, but I need **you** to know that from the moment you found me in that tunnel, everything I have done has been to keep our people safe." _To keep you safe. Always._

Bellamy grabbed her hand and gently stroked her wrist. He looked straight at her, gaze unwavering. "As long as **you** know that everything I have done since you have been gone has been for that same reason. To keep our people safe." _Just like you asked me to. I will always do anything for you._

They both sat there silently looking into each other's eyes. Bellamy broke the silence "If you need forgiveness..." he started repeating her words from so long ago.

"I can give that to you..." she finished for him remembering exactly how far they'd come.

Suddenly they were hugging each other all of the hurt and anger from the past gone. Just like that. _Maybe there's hope for us after all._ They both thought.

When they finally broke apart Clarke started speaking. "We can stop Ontari. I know we can Bellamy. I have a plan...I..."

Bellamy smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Of course you do princess."

_We can do anything together_.


End file.
